In vehicle control systems of most various types which are based on brake management or brake actuation, there is a demand for a method of continuously adjusting a predetermined, variable braking pressure or braking pressure variation in the individual wheel brakes. This control method should be adept, easy to realize and adaptable to different conditions and different control modes. Vehicle control systems of the type at issue include, for example, traction slip and driving stability control systems, systems for automatic control of the distance between moving automotive vehicles (AICC--Autonomous Intelligent Cruise Control), purely electrical vehicle brake systems (brake-by-wire), etc. The object of the present invention is to provide a pressure control method of this type.